Değer
değer ad 1. Bir şeyin önemini belirlemeye yarayan soyut ölçü, bir şeyin değdiği karşılık, kıymet: “İnsan bir şeyin değerini ondan yoksun kalınca anlıyor.” -Halikarnas Balıkçısı. 2. Bir şeyin para ile ölçülebilen karşılığı, kıymet, paha, valör: “Bildiği bütün Fransızcayı toparlayarak vitrindeki kravatın değerini sordu.” -N. Hikmet. 3. Üstün nitelik, meziyet, kıymet. 4. Üstün, yararlı nitelikleri olan kimse: “Bence ziyan olmuş, eski deyimiyle heder olmuş bir değerdir.” -İ. O. Anar. 5. fel. Kişinin isteyen, gereksinim duyan bir varlık olarak nesne ile bağlantısında beliren şey. 6. mat. Bir değişkenin veya bilinmeyenin sayı ile anlatımı. 7. Bir ulusun sahip olduğu sosyal, kültürel, ekonomik ve bilimsel değerlerini kapsayan maddi ve manevi ögelerin bütünü: “Edebiyat, sanat, fikir, ilim ve başlıca değerlerimize toptan bir bakış lütfeder misiniz, efendim!” -A. Kabaklı. English - Turkish translation for "value" 1. değer. 2. değer vermek. 3. kıymet. 4. değerini bilmek. 5. fiyat. 6. değer: ethical values ahlaki. 7. değeri. 8. sayıyaçevir. 9. değerlik. 10. özdeğer. 11. gözardı etmemek. 12. valü. 13. değersiz. 14. değim. 15. kadir. 16. valör. 17. keşide etmek. 18. gerçek anlam. 19. değer biçmek. 20. paha biçmek. 21. önem. 22. iktisadi kıymet. 23. keşfini yapmak. 24. değerlendirmek. 25. değer itibar. 26. göz ardı etmemek. 27. değer, kıymet: the value of money paranın değeri. 28. kıymetini bilmek. 29. önem vermek. 30. değer biç. 31. önem: the value of rest dinlenmenin önemi. 32. sonuç hücre. 33. kıymet koymak. 34. pazar fiyatı. 35. değer süre. 36. değer,v.değerlendir:n.değer. 37. ÖZ DEĞER, DEĞER, KODUN AÇIK MUADİLİ:Kriptografide bir kod grubunun açık metindeki mukabili veya anlamı. 38. rengin açıklık veya koyuluğu. 39. resimde renk tonu. 40. değerini ölçmek. 41. iabar etmek. 42. muteber tutmak. 43. kadr. 44. saymak. 45. takdir etmek. 46. ekonomik değer. 47. ton. 48. değere. 49. kıymet takdir etmek. 50. para eden şey. Turkish - Turkish translation for "value" 1. Değer. Kıymet English - English translation for "value" 1. To estimate the cost of; judge the worth of something. 2. To regard highly; think much of; place importance upon. 3. To fix or determine the value of; assign a value to, as of jewelry or art work. 4. Numerical quantity measured or assigned or computed. 5. The amount (of money or goods or services) that is considered to be a fair equivalent for something else. 6. The quality (positive or negative) that renders something desirable or valuable. 7. The degree of importance you give to something. 8. To hold dear. 9. The relative duration of a musical note. 10. The relative darkness or lightness of a color in (a specific area of) a painting etc. 11. "Value" has different interpretations: from a marketing or consumer perspective it is "the promise and delivery of an experience"; from a business perspective it is "the security of future earnings"; from a legal perspective it is "a separable piece of intellectual property." Brands offer customers a means to choose and enable recognition within cluttered markets. 12. worth. 13. validity. 14. valure. 15. the precious metals contained in rock, gravel, or the like; as, the vein carries good values; the values on the hanging walls. 16. relative darkness or lightness of a color; "I establish the colors and principal values by organizing the painting into three values--dark, medium. 17. a numerical quantity measured or assigned or computed; "the value assigned was 16 milliseconds". 18. The valuable ingredients to be obtained by treatment from any mass or compound; specif. 19. and light"-Joe Hing Lowe the quality (positive or negative) that renders something desirable or valuable; "the Shakespearean Shylock is of dubious value in the modern world". 20. To rate highly; to have in high esteem; to hold in respect and estimation; to appreciate; to prize; as, to value one for his works or his virtues. 21. To raise to estimation; to cause to have value, either real or apparent; to enhance in value. 22. prize, esteem, cherish; assess, estimate, appraise. 23. To be worth; to be equal to in value. 24. That property of a color by which it is distinguished as bright or dark; luminosity. 25. Degree of lightness as conditioned by the presence of white or pale color, or their opposites. 26. Any particular quantitative determination; as, a function's value for some special value of its argument. 27. Hold dear. 28. Estimate the cost of; judge the worth of something. 29. Fix or determine the value of; assign a value to, as of jewelry or art work. 30. To estimate the value, or worth, of; to rate at a certain price; to appraise; to reckon with respect to number, power, importance, etc. 31. Regard highly; think much of; place importance upon. 32. (music) the relative duration of a musical note fix or determine the value of; assign a value to; "value the jewelry and art work in the estate. 33. Relative darkness or lightness of a color. 34. the amount (of money or goods or services) that is considered to be a fair equivalent for something else; "he tried to estimate the value of the produce at normal prices". 35. an ideal accepted by some individual or group; "he has old-fashioned values". 36. estimate the value of; "How would you rate his chances to become President?"; "Gold was rated highly among the Romans". 37. place a value on; judge the worth of something; "I will have the family jewels appraised by a professional". 38. regard highly; think much of; "I respect his judgement"; "We prize his creativity". 39. hold dear; "I prize these old photographs". 40. An element of art that describes the relative lightness or darkness of a color. 41. A length, quality, type or URL assigned to a style property for an element CSS properties each have specific ranges of value or token types which may be declared for them For instance, color properties have values specified by named color tokens (silver, purple, maroon), or RGB colour components in the decimal range 0 to 255 or hexadecimal equivalent Other style properties take length values, URL values or other tokens such as float, repeat-y and both, which define how an element is rendered in a specific user agent. 42. The lightness or darkness of a color. 43. The relative lightness or intensity of color, approximately a function of the square root of the total amount of light reflected from a surface; one of the three variables of color. 44. (1) In music, the length of a note (2) In painting, the property of a color that makes it seem light or dark. 45. When we describe a color as "light" or "dark", we are discussing its value or "brightness" This property of color tells us how light or dark a color is based on how close it is to white For instance, canary yellow would be considered lighter than navy blue which in turn is lighter than black Therefore, the value of canary yellow is higher than navy blue and black Click here to find out why humans are very sensitive to a color's VALUE/BRIGHTNESS. 46. fix or determine the value of; assign a value to; "value the jewelry and art work in the estate". 47. Valor. 48. The value of something is how much money it is worth. The value of his investment has risen by more than $50,000 The country's currency went down in value by 3.5 per cent If something is of value, it is worth a lot of money. If it is of no value, it is worth very little money. a brooch which is really of no value It might contain something of value. 49. If you value something or someone, you think that they are important and you appreciate them. I've done business with Mr Weston before. I value the work he gives me + valued val·ued As you are a valued customer, I am writing to you to explain the situation. 50. The value of something such as a quality, attitude, or method is its importance or usefulness. If you place a particular value on something, that is the importance or usefulness you think it has. Further studies will be needed to see if these therapies have any value Ronnie put a high value on his appearance. If something is of value, it is useful or important. If it is of no value, it has no usefulness or importance. This weekend course will be of value to everyone interested in the Pilgrim Route. English - Arabic translation for "value" 1. المدلول الدقيق للكلمة. 2. القيمة. 3. قيمتها. 4. تقدير, قيمة, الجلاء المقدار النسبي لإشراق اللون, أهمية, المدلول الدقيق للكلمة. 5. الجلاء المقدار النسبي لإشراق اللون. 6. قوم, ثمن, قدر, أجل, عظم. 7. موضع الإحترام. 8. موضع التقدير. 9. موضع التقدير, موضع الإحترام. 10. تافه, عديم القيمة. 11. مثمن. 12. مثمنون. 13. القيم. English - Greek translation for "value" 1. (Math) τιμή (timi). 2. (n) αντίμο (antimo), αξία (axia), τιμή (timi). 3. αντίμο (antimo). 4. (v) εκτιμώ (ektimo). 5. αξία (axia). 6. η αξία (i axia). 7. αξία για τους (axia ga toys). 8. άνευ αξίας (anef axias). 9. εκτιμητής (ektimitis). 10. (adj) πολύτιμος (polytimos). 11. εκτιμημένος (ektimimenos). 12. (adj) άνευ αξίας (anef axias). 13. χωρίς αξία (horis axia). 14. (n) εκτιμών (ektimon), εκτιμητής (ektimitis). 15. πραγματογνώμονας (pragatogomonas). 16. πραγματογνώμονες (pragatogomones). 17. τιμές (times). English - Spanish translation for "value" 1. importancia. 2. preciar. 3. preciar(transitive). 4. valía. 5. estimación. 6. apreciar, admirar, estimar, tener estimación de, valorar. 7. valor, coste, importe, precio, tasa, valía. 8. aforar, avaluar, calcular el valor de, justipreciar, tasar, valorear, valorizar. 9. importancia, significación. 10. el valor. 11. valor para. 12. cotizado. 13. preciado. 14. apreciado. 15. preciado, apreciado, cotizado, estimado, precioso. 16. sin valor, desvalorado, desvalorizado, desvirtuado. 17. tasador, estimador. 18. tasador. 19. valores. 20. principios. English - Russian translation for "value" 1. значение. 2. значение для. 3. ценный. 4. бесполезный. 5. оценщик. 6. величины. Güncel Türkçe Sözlük değer İng. value BSTS / Bilgisayar Terimleri Karşılıklar Kılavuzu değer İng. value 1. Bir varlığın ruhsal, toplumsal, ahlaksal ya da güzellik yönünden taşıdığı düşünülen yüksek ya da yararlı nitelik. 2. Bir değişkenin ya da bilinmeyenin sayı ile anlatımı. BSTS / Eğitim Terimleri Sözlüğü 1974 değer İng. value, worth 1. Kişinin, isteyen, gereksinme duyan, erek koyan bir varlık olarak, nesne ile bağlantısında beliren şey. /_/ İnsanların gereksinme, duyma biçimi ve istemelerinin türlü türlü oluşu, değerlemeleri de çoğalttığından sayısız değer türleriyle karşılaşılır. Ayrıca, birine yüksek bir değer olarak görünen bir şey, bir başkasına değeri az ya da değersiz görünebilir. 2. Her türlü deneysel yaşantının dışında, insanın isteme, duyma ve eğilimlerinden bağımsız olan, kendi başına var olan "kendinde değer"i kabul eden felsefe görüşüne göre, aralarında bir aşama düzeni olan bu değerler bir "değerler alanı" kurarlar. Max Scheler ve Nicolai Hartmann bu görüşü savunurlar. //Değerler, biçimsel olarak: olumlu ve olumsuz, göreli ve salt, öznel ve nesnel değerler olarak ayrılırlar; içerik bakımından: nesne değerleri (hoş, yararlı, kullanışlı), mantıksal değerler (doğru), ahlaksal değerler (iyi), sanat değerleri (güzel) olarak ayrılırlar. BSTS / Felsefe Terimleri Sözlüğü 1975 değer İng. value Bir büyüklüğün ya da bir özelliğin bir birim cinsinden nicel tutan. BSTS / Fizik Terimleri Sözlüğü 1983 değer İng. value (Resim) Bir renk tonunun açıklık ve koyuluk derecesi. BSTS / Güzel Sanatlar Terimleri Sözlüğü 1968 değer İng. value Halkın, kendi yarattığı ya da benimsediği kültür ürün ve olaylarından her birine biçtiği değer. bk. törensel değer, toplumsal değer, açık değer, kapalı değer. krş. değer değişimi. BSTS / Halkbilim Terimleri Sözlüğü 1978 değer kıymet. ~ biçmek: takdîr etmek. BSTS / Medeni Hukuk Terimleri Sözlüğü 1966 değer İng. value 1. Neoklasik iktisada göre tüketicinin son biriminin faydasını dikkate alarak bir mala verdiği göreli önem. 2. Marksist emek değer kuramına göre bir malın içerdiği emek zamanı. 3. Neoklasik ve emek değer kuramlarına göre iki mal arasında olması gereken değişim oranı. krş. değişim değeri 4. Dışalım eşyasının Dünya Ticaret Örgütünün ilgili yönetmelik hükümleri uyarınca tespit edilen bedeli. BSTS / İktisat Terimleri Sözlüğü 2004 değer İng. value Bir simgenin karşılık geldiği nicelik ya da tutar. BSTS / Matematik Terimleri Sözlüğü 1983 değer İng. value 1. Mallar arasında gerçekleşen değişim oranı. 2. Bir malın karşılık değeri. 3. Bir nesnenin para ile dile getirilen değişim değeri. 4. Ekonomik değer. 5- Bilirkişilerce bir mala biçilen değer. BSTS / Tecim, Maliye, Sayışmanlık ve Güvence Terim 1972 değer İng. value Bir değişkenin belli bir yorumdaki değer alanının herhangi bir öğesi. BSTS / Mantık Terimleri Sözlüğü 1976 değer Osm. kıymet (matematik) BSTS / Orta Öğretim Terimleri Kılavuzu 1963 değer İng. value 1. Nesne ve olayların bir toplum, bir sınıf ya da bir insan bakımından taşıdığı önemi belirleyen niteliği. 2. Bir toplum, bir sınıf ya da bir insan için önem taşıyan nesne ve olaylar. BSTS / Toplumbilim Terimleri 1975 değer İng. value Nesne ya da özelliklerin bir ölçme aracı ya da değerlendirme ölçütüne göre aldığı yer, taşıdığı nicelik. BSTS / Yöntembilim Terimleri Sözlüğü 1981 değer Yazın yapıtlarında beğeni, ekin, töre, kuruluş, dil, biçim, öz gibi yönlerin her biri ya da tümü için gerekli nitelik yargısı. BSTS / Yazın Terimleri Sözlüğü 1974 Değer Köken: T. Cinsiyet: Kız 1. Yüksek nitelik. 2. Üstün, yararlı nitelikleri olan kimse. 3. Bir şeyin önemini belirten ölçü, karşılık. Cinsiyet: Erkek 1. Yüksek nitelik. 2. Üstün, yararlı nitelikleri olan kimse. 3. Bir şeyin önemini belirten ölçü, karşılık. Kişi Adları Sözlüğü :1 Somut veya soyut karşılık. :1 değmek io:değer ky:değer mg:değer DEĞER KAVRAMI Değmek -> Değer -> Değer Vermek -> Değerlendirmek -> +(artı) Değer DEĞERLİ ve -(eksi) Değer = DEĞERSİZ Değer Kavramı çok büyük perspektife sahip geniş kapsamlı çerçeveye sığmayacak bir kavram + bir terimdir. Değer KAVRAMI Matemaktiksel olarak Doğrulandırılmak Zorunluluğundadır. Buna binayen " +(artı) Değer , (eksi) Değer = DEĞERSİZ değerlerden bahsedebiliriz." Değer kavramı kendiCUDİ ifademce : "∞ >0>+ ∞" yani "Sıfır Hariç Eksi SOnsuzdan Artı Sonsuza " parametrik valuedir Kümesidir. Olgular ve Örneklendirmeler; Bir Saksıda yetişen birden fazla bitki kümesininin içerisinde A Bitkisi varsayalım; Bitkimiz Diğer bitkilerle beraber yaşam bulmakta ve doğal aktivitelerini sürdürmektedir. Pencere Kenarında olan bitkiler arasıdna A Bitkisi konumu gereği diğerlerinden daha az güneş almakta oldugunu varsayalım; Bu Nedenle Fotosentizin çarpanlarından biri olan Güneşi daha az almasıyla A Bitkisinin Nasıl Etkilediğini düşünün! Peki Bu durumda ; A bitkisi için Konumunun Değeri ne olacaktır? A bitkisinin Az güneş alması dolayısıyla Fotosentezine etkisi ile Diğer Bitkiler için DEĞERİ nedir? Bitkilerin aynı kapta olması sebebiyle kaba dökülen suyun paylaşıldıgı sebebiyle A bitkisinin Ölmesi / Kuruması Diğer bitkiler için (0 > +∞ ] {Sıfır hariç ve artı Sonsuz Dahil, Sıfırdan Büyük bir Değer parametresine sahip olacaktır.} yani Değerli bir Sonuç ya da Olay; A Bitkisi Fotosentez Yapamadıgı ve Kuruduğu için < 0) {Sıfır Hariç ve Eksi Sonsuz Dahil ,Sıfırdan Eksi Sonsuza kadar bir değer parametresine sahip olacaktır.} "Değer Kavramı matematiksel parametresi olan bir olgu ve olaydır" Değer Kavramı Kişinin Nesne ile olan doğal ilişkisiyle değil ; Canlıların Canlı ve Cansız nesneler ile oluşan doğal ilişiksel sürtüşmeleriyle oluşmuş olan, Oluşmakta olan ve Değişecek olmaktadır.. Sonuç olarak Değer KAVRAMINI gördügünüz gibi matematikselleştirdik.. Diğer düşünürlerin çoğu insan odaklı ve yarar odaklı olarak düşünüp DEĞER KAVRAMINI pragmalaştırmışlardır.. Ancak Ben[CUDİ olarak Değer kavramını Matematikselleştirmiş bulunmaktayım.. Matematk Parametreleri sağlayan üst kapsamı ise tabiki İDEA'Dır Değerleri Sıfır hariç ve Eksi SOnsuz ile , Artı Sonsuz Dahil olmak üzere cebirsel value olarak idea'ya bağlamiş bulunmaktayım pekala Madem İdea İçin Sayısal bir değer ifade etmektedir bu nasıl hesaplanır? Yada Hesaplanabilir mi? 1=1 eşitliği temeliden düşünürsek ; Canlı veya Cansız Maddenin Maddeyle olan ilişkisiyle her madde açısından olumlu ve olumsuz + ve - sonuçlarını düşünmek , bu ilişki dolayısıyla her maddenin kendi pragması o ilişkinin değeridir. yaşadıgımız yüzyıl itibariyle cebirsel olarak bir eşitlik ya da denklik vermemekteyiz. Değer kAVRAMI Görecelidir. İnsanlar açısından Ortak Kültür , Yaşam Alanı , Dil , Teknoloji gibi faalist ortak durumlar oldugundan Ortak Değerlerde mevcuttur. Göreceli olamsı sebebiyle Ortak Değerler birbirine Eşit Değil DENKTİR. Soru Bir Dağın Yüksek olması değerini açıklayalım? Resime bakarak düşününüz Değer kavramı, öncelikle genel anlamda kişinin nesne ile ilişkisinden doğan nitelik olarak anlaşılır. Bu anlamda değer öznel bir görüş açısından değerlendirilir. Dolayısıyla da değer kişiden kişiye değişebilmekte, farklı türde değer düzeyleri ortaya konulabilmektedir. Değer'in bir başka ya da ikinci bir anlamı ise, kişinin kendi kişiselliğinin dışında, yani insanın deneyimlerinin dışında kendi başına varolan kendinde bir nitelik olarak anlaşılır. Max Scheler ve Nicolai Hartman'da bu yönde bir görüş görülür. Buna göre değerler, biçimsel yönden ve içeriksel yönden olmak üzere ikiye ayrılırlar. Sonra bu alanlar da kendi alt bölümlerine ayrılabilirler. Değer kavramı hem nesne alanında hem de mantıksal alanda, ahlaksal alanda ve estetik alanda ortaya çıkar. Değerleri felsefenin ana konusu yapan ve ayrıca değerlerin incelenmesini hedefleyen felsefe eğilimi de sözkonusudur ve bu değer felsefesi olarak adlandırılır. Gözat * Değer ahlakı Kaynak * Felsefe Terimleri Sözlüğü, Bedia Akarsu, İnkilap Yayınevi. * Felsefe Sözlüğü, Ahmet Cevizci, Paradigma Yayınları. Kategori:Felsefi kavramlar